


Science Fiction, Double Feature

by King of Kirkwall (Archangel_Venom)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I've been told to upload it so, Lavellan speaks more Elvhen than Common, M/M, Sex is all Lavellan cares about, That's what I'm doing, There's nothing good about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Venom/pseuds/King%20of%20Kirkwall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Solas has crossed Lavellan for the last time, and there's only one person willing to stop him from threatening their resident rift mage.</p><p>A sort of spin on a certain other story involving my Inquisitor. It can be read stand-alone, though!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science Fiction, Double Feature

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eluvian, Eluvian On The Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428526) by [StormDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormDream/pseuds/StormDream). 



“ _Put me down, Bull! I’ll cut your tongue from your fucking mouth for disobeying me_ -”

“You’re speaking elven again, boss. ”

Cassiel shrieked in anger, knowing his resistance was futile but finding he couldn’t wiggle out of the warrior’s grasp. “I was saying that I’d mutilate you for your insolence, you freak! Put. Me. Down!”

The Qunari let out a grunt as he shifted the elf around on his shoulder. “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.”

Cassiel let out another loud noise as Iron Bull trudged down the stairs, gathering the attention of nearby Inquisition members working the night watch. Many averted their gaze, and Cass bared his teeth at those still staring as he was carried so easily towards the tavern. “You are so brutish, I swear to Elgar'nan... I will find my vengeance on you for crossing me. Put me down, Bull!” Iron Bull let out another grunt as he kicked down the door. The murmur of the Chargers immediately died down to stare at the pair, and Cassiel shrieked again. “How dare you interfere, this isn’t your place you dragon killing piece of shit!”

“Some space, please. And a round.” Bull was calm as he tossed his boss into a chair, the Chargers dispersing to make space and usher any remaining people out of the tavern. The bartender came around almost immediately, tentatively setting three mugs down on the counter. “Thanks.” 

The albino Dalish stared at the alcohol for a solid second before narrowing his eyes. “I am not drinking with you.” As he got up to stand, pale eyes flickered between the men (and woman) that made movement towards him. Iron Bull flashed a grin, to which Cassiel snorted. “Let me out of here! _I have not forgotten and I will not forget!_ ”

“Boss.”

“ _Solas will learn, I will force him to look into the gaze of the Dread Wolf and repent._ ”

Iron Bull squinted, cogs turning in his head as he tried to piece the elven together. He was decently familiar with the term Fen’Harel at this point, and Solas’ name being hissed out was easy enough to understand. Elves like Cass generally used Fen’Harel as a curse. He was cursing Solas. “Hey, boss, why don’t you have a drink and sit down? You can tell me all about how much you hate the egg head after that.”

Cassiel eyed the liquid again before conceding, shoulders slumping before he reached for the mug with both hands. Bull followed, and the albino eyed the Qunari curiously before downing his cup. His eyes shut tight as he cringed, and Bull forced back the laugh as he watched the Dalish man shake his head to recover from the strength of the ale before grabbing the third cup on the table. “I fucking hate him. I need him to know just how much I hate him, though. This isn’t some sort of petty hate.” He grumbled something under his breath as he took a sip from the cup of ale, careful not to get carried away and end up cringing from the sheer amount. “I mean, if we’re being honest, we could call my hatred for you petty.”

A snort. “Really? I would have never thought that.”

The sarcasm wasn’t lost on the elf, who furrowed his brows and continued to drink. Iron Bull made eye contact with Krem, glancing over to the bar to signal to his second in command; more booze. Much more booze. “Well, I mean, dragons are important and carry a wealth of knowledge that you care so little about. It’s brutish, is what it is, straight up disgusting and that’s not even what I’m pissed about.” Cassiel trailed, setting his second empty cup down just in time to have another round brought his way. He scoffed at the idea of it before conceding and taking another drink. 

It was unusual to see the albino drink so much so quickly. Yes, he drank, but he was usually careful about how much he took to avoid intoxication. He must be livid if he was willing to lose his inhibitions like this, and Iron Bull felt anger take root in the pit of his gut. Whatever Solas had done to warrant such a violent reaction worried the warrior. He hated worrying about the archer, especially after how roughly their relationship had ended, but to see him get to that point…Cassiel was an emotional man, but not to that extent. As Cass reached for his fourth drink in such a small time frame, Bull gently reached out to cover the albino’s hand with his own. “I love a drink as much as the next guy, but maybe you should slow down?”

“Shut up, Bull. I need at least another pint in me if I’m going to stomach being in the same room as you without doing something stupid.”

Bull squinted. “Alcohol makes you more inclined to do dumb things, you know.”

As if to prove a point, Cassiel stood, face already starting to flush with a mixture of anger and intoxication. “Oh yeah?” He wrenched his cup away, downing it and haphazardly setting it back down on the table. “If I was drunk, would I do this?” Bony fingers reached over to the strap on Bull’s chest armor, tugging him upward. The Qunari went along (as the Inquisitor would have no luck getting him on his feet otherwise), confusion etched across his face that was promptly erased when lips were pressed to his. 

Anyone who wasn’t already watching their tiff was now, and Bull found himself appreciating the way their lips melded before he managed to turn away. “Definitely would only do that if you were drunk. Pretty sure you just discussed hating me, boss.”

A laugh echoed and it was beautiful, really; Bull shook his head to rid of the thought. “You’re right. _Shit_.” The elven curse flew past his lips before he laughed again, fingers still curled delicately around the leather strap. “But there’s only one thing that calms me down when I’m angry, Bull. Can you guess what that is?”

He couldn’t be that drunk. “You can’t be that drunk.” 

Bull didn’t even realize he’d echoed his thought until Cassiel’s brow raised in response. “I’m just drunk enough not to think about it. I don’t want to change my mind. C’mon.” One hand dropped, reaching for the last cup on the table. Bull gave it another thought, licking at his bottom lip as he came to his conclusion and moving around to face the Dalish. It was easy to scoop him up after that, lifting the elf bridal style. “H-Hey! Woah, woah.” Another laugh left the elf’s lips and Bull let himself really enjoy this one.

He scanned the room, winking at his Chargers as he carried the smaller man back across the threshold. Cassiel’s room was more fitting, and it would give him the opportunity to pass by Solas’ area and check to see what had progressed.

The entire expanse was empty, as to be expected for the middle of the night. Peering to his right showed no signs of life in Solas’ area, and the Qunari made a mental note to worry about that later as he moved towards the Inquisitor’s room. Dalish decorations adorned the walls, and Bull couldn’t help the snort as he took in the breathtaking view for the third time. “You don’t share this room enough.”

“Are you telling me I don’t sleep around enough? ‘Cause that’s a dirty rotten lie, _dragon slayer_.”

The elven language curled around a particular word, and Iron Bull could guess pretty easily that the Dalish was calling him a dragon fucker or something equally related. He shrugged as he ascended the steps, unceremoniously tossing the elf to the bed and glancing to the wardrobe. “You still got any toys, boss?”

Red once again covered Cassiel’s face, but he nodded meekly. “I… do. Yeah.”

The shit-eating grin broke across Bull’s face and had Cassiel sinking into the sheets in a mixture of horror and anticipation. The warrior stalked towards the drawers, gaze focused on the way the albino’s fingers curled into the sheets in waiting. This wasn’t just the alcohol talking. Cassiel was wanting, he was yearning for what he was about to be given and he’d needed something to get him across the barrier he’d put up between them. “I’ll take care of it. Just relax.”

**Author's Note:**

> ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? why did I even write this team, I don't know


End file.
